A Matter of Trust
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Keller has escaped prison. He framed then kidnapped Neal. Lots of Neal whumpage and angst. NO slash.
1. Chapter 1

A Matter of Trust

**AN: This is just a shameless story of angst and whumpage. Enjoy!**

"I didn't do it." Neal told Peter. "I did not do this."

Peter looked at Neal. "It's your handiwork, Neal. You signed it. You SIGNED it, Neal!" Peter took the painting out of the evidence bag and showed him the signature. "That's yours. We found it on the wall, in place of the original, Neal."

Neal shook his head. "I did not do this." Neal paused.

"Neal…?"

"Peter!" Neal pleaded. "Do you really think I would be that stupid?"

Peter just shook his head. He put the painting back into the evidence bag.

Neal left Peter's office and went back to his desk, whispers of his 'alleged' guilt following him. He sat down in his seat. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He then righted his chair to see Peter staring at him.

"Let's go Neal." Peter said, walking towards the door.

Neal got up and obediently followed. "Listen Peter, I…."

Peter just shook his head, waving away Neal's objections.

Neal dropped his head and followed Peter onto the elevator.

Peter was angry and Neal could feel it in the same confines of the elevator. "Don't you get what you have here? Don't you get it? Don't you get how good this deal is for you?" Peter asked.

Neal opened his mouth to speak.

Peter shot him a look and he closed his mouth quickly. "I put my reputation on the line with this…with you." Pete said, exasperated. "And you…you just don't give a damn."

"I know what I have here, Peter. I know. I was just thinking…I know who this is. I know who's doing this…Keller. Keller's out! He escaped!"

"Neal..." Peter said, shaking his head. "If Keller were out…we would know. He's not out!" Peter paused. "And isn't it just really convenient that you named him."

"He's out, Peter!" Neal insisted. "Maybe somebody forgot to tell you guys. But it's true. He has it in for me." Neal paused. "If you remember, he said the game's not over."

"Somebody FORGOT to tell the FBI." Peter repeated. "That doesn't happen, Neal."

"Peter!"

"No, Neal!" Peter put up his hand to stop him. "Stop blaming other people for the things you did!"

Neal opened his mouth to speak.

"Stop it!" Peter paused. "Just stop it!" He made no effort to try and conceal his anger. "You're going back this time, Neal. I mean it."

"Every day you make me prove myself all over again. It's…I don't get credit for anything. What about all those cases I've helped you solve? What about all the times I led you guys to the criminal? What about that?" Neal asked. "Why do I not get credit for anything? You knew what I was when you agreed to do this. Do you regret it?" Neal asked, surprised by his last question. He had wondered it before. But he hadn't dared ask it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Peter looked at him for a moment. "Maybe I do." He stated, honestly.

Neal felt as if somebody had stuck a knife in his heart.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter sighed. He and El were sitting at the dinner table and he was playing with his food.

"Maybe this whole thing was a huge mistake." Peter sighed.

"You can't believe that." El looked at Peter, not believing her ears.

"He's blaming the whole thing on Keller."

"Keller's out?" El asked, alarmed.

Peter shook his head. "We haven't gotten any word on that."

"And they would tell you?" El questioned.

Peter nodded. "Given what happened to you…yes."

"Isn't it possible?" El asked.

"Whose side are you on here?" Peter asked, slightly offended.

"Yours, Hon." El replied. "But Neal may have a point."

"And what would that be?"

"Maybe Keller is doing things from prison." El explained.

Peter shook his head. "…doubtful given Keller's personality…. He's burned every partner he's ever had. He has no money to pay anybody. He's…."

"There are ways." El replied.

"But why now?"

"Maybe it's taken him this long to get things…arranged." El stated. She could tell Peter was not quite buying it. "Just give Neal a chance."

Peter sighed. He would look into things a little more in the morning.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal looked up at Keller through the one eye that was not swollen shut.

"You did this!" Neal said as a spray of blood came from his lips.

Keller grabbed a handful of Neal's hair to hold his head steady. Keller smiled. "It was easy, Caffrey." Keller said, kneeling close. "I know your style. I found that stash of your art work, and I took my pick. And the best part is everybody blames you…Sweet Revenge."

Keller took the butt of his gun and hit Neal again across the face. Neal head fell to his chest as he lost consciousness.

Keller had followed Neal home from work. He had forced Neal, at gunpoint, into the back of a van. Keller had them had his hired thugs bring Neal into a room in an abandoned warehouse and tie him to a chair. Keller smiled as he looked down at his victim. Keller had escaped two days ago. He had since been hiding out, following Neal's movements. He was waiting for an opportune time, when Neal and Peter were not together. Last night had been perfect. Neal had opted to walk home. Keller had waited until Neal was far away from the FBI building and then nabbed him. Keller left Neal's anklet on. He didn't need the added attention, yet. He would cut the anklet when he was ready. But he had not decided in what condition the FBI's C.I. would be in when he was returned.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter was pacing his office. It was 9:05 a.m. and Neal was late.

"Call Neal, try his phone! Call June!" Peter said to Diana and Jones. "Check his anklet."

Diana nodded. She called Neal. "It's going to voicemail." She then went to the computer. "We have a signal. He's at 207 East 42nd Street." Diana paused. Neal was still in his range. "Wait! The…it's been cut. The anklet's been cut!" Diana replied, looking at Peter.

"When?!" Peter asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Just now!" Diana replied.

Jones got off the phone with June. "Neal didn't come home yesterday. Nobody's seen him."

"Come on!" Peter replied, extremely worried. He grabbed his coat and Diana and Jones followed him out to his car.

They arrived on the scene 10 minutes later. They searched the building. They entered the room were Neal had been held. There were blood-stained ropes still tied to the chair. There were several large drops of blood on the floor. But, most importantly, they found Neal's fedora, his jacket, and his anklet cast aside into a dark corner of the room.

Peter knelt down. He could tell the blood was still fresh. He picked up Neal's hat and his jacket. He then picked up the anklet and threw it across the room in an expression of anger.

"Damnit! He was right! He was right!" Peter said as he began to pace.

Diana looked at him. "Right about what?"

"Call the NY Department of Corrections. Get the status on Keller." Peter replied.

Both Diana and Jones just stared for a moment. "Keller!?"

Peter nodded.

Diana made the phone call. "He's out…escaped three days ago."

Peter shook his head. "The bastard will kill him. He'll kill Neal."

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he knew that they had changed locations. And he could tell he was no longer wearing his anklet.

Neal looked up at Keller. "Why…?"

"Why did I do this?" Keller asked. "Why did I wait so long?" He grinned. "I told you that our little 'game' was not over. Do you remember that?" Keller walked around Neal's chair. "But mainly I had a little time to think, being locked up And I decided that you were to blame for all my problems. I could have paid off the Russians a long time ago, if you hadn't screwed me over on the bottle of wine. Then I had to co-operate with the feds on the U-boat thing. You can imagine how happy that made me. I've been following you for the past two days. I just had to wait until the opportune time to make my move."

"…brought it…on yourself." Neal said through his pain.

Keller's thugs had broken Neal's ribs and dislocated his left shoulder. Keller had given him a concussion. Neal was fighting just to stay conscious.

Keller glared at Neal before he punched him in the face.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter, Diana and Jones loaded into the car. Peter deposited Neal's jacket and hat on the backseat. Peter smacked his hand, repeatedly, against the steering wheel. He had no idea what to do now. He had no clue what Keller was up to, except that Keller, most likely, was blaming Neal for all his troubles. And then he remembered, he hadn't even called El and updated her on the fact that Neal was missing. He hated to worry her. But he knew she would want to know what was going on. He made the call.

"Keller could be anywhere with Neal. He…." Peter lamented. "He could be anywhere." He drove back to the office, unsure what to do next.

Peter's phone rang just he walked into his office. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Agent Burke, remember me?" Keller asked.

"What have you done with him?" Peter demanded.

Peter nodded to Diana, and she sat about trying to trace the call. Diana shook her head. Keller was using a burn phone.

"Agent Burke, you are in no position to make demands. After all, I have your golden boy." Keller said smugly.

"Let me speak to him." Peter requested.

Keller looked over at Neal. He was unconscious, his chin resting on his chest.

"That won't be possible there, Burkie." Keller smiled. "Caffrey is a little…occupied at the moment."

"If you hurt him…." Peter warned Keller.

"A little too late for that, Burkie."

"What…did…you…do!?" Peter said, unable to control his anger.

"Oh, I just broke his nose and busted his ribs, for starters." Keller said. "Well, actually…I don't like to get my hands dirty. Hired thugs always work well for those types of things."

"When I find you…I will kill you with my bare hands!" Peter promised.

"Agent Burke…and you a federal agent…" Keller said smugly. "…I hardly think that that is FBI policy. And…by the way, I'm sure you've tried to track me, but I'm using a burn phone. Been nice talking to you, but Caffrey, here, is waking up. And we still have some business to take care of."

Peter slammed his phone down. "The bastard is baiting me! He has Neal and he's baiting me!"

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal opened his one good eye. He found he was still tied to a chair, his hands behind his back. He looked down at his chest. He could see the bruises forming through the rips in his shirt. His shirt was stained with his own blood and what was left of it was hanging off of him in tatters.

"…you gonna…kill me?" Neal asked, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Keller looked at Neal, contemplating his question. "You're not worth a life term in prison. But I will make you wish you were dead."

Neal groaned and continued to look up at Keller.

Keller then let his hired henchmen lose on Neal. After about 10 minutes Keller called them off. He looked at the bloody mess tied to the chair in front of him. He felt for a pulse in Neal's neck. He found one, but it was faint. He then called Burke and gave him Neal's location. Keller and his goons were long gone by the time Peter, Diana and Jones arrived 15 minutes later.

WC WC WC WC WC

Peter knelt down in front of Neal. He tried to take a deep breath to steady himself, but the sight in front of him made him ill. Peter put his hand on Neal's leg. He shook Neal's leg gently. He spoke Neal's name. There was no response.

Jones cut the ropes that held Neal to the chair. He fell forward, collapsing into Peter's arms. Peter gently lowered Neal to the floor. It was like handling a life-size ragdoll, his full weight landing on Peter. Peter checked Neal's pulse again as he watched the color drain from Neal's face. Neal then began to convulse, his body fighting for air.

Peter quickly pulled Neal into his arms, cradling Neal's head, stopping his seizures almost immediately. Peter could feel Neal's body relax as the air flowed into his lungs. Peter called his name again. He still got no response. Moments later an ambulance arrived, and Neal was taken away, lights flashing.

WC WC WC WC WC

El and Peter paced the waiting room.

"What I said to him, El. I didn't trust him." Peter said. "He said Keller was out and I didn't believe him."

"How did he know it was Keller?" El asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know. But he did." Peter paused. "He did, and I should have listened to him."

"Peter, you can't…." El said shaking her head.

"Oh yes I can. I can blame myself." Peter replied. "I do blame myself."

El gave her husband a hug.

"I told him that our partnership was a mistake." Peter confessed. "Neal looked at me like I'd stabbed him in the heart."

"Peter!"

Peter sighed. "He asked me if I regretted my decision…to make him my C.I. I told him that maybe I did."

"Hon!"

"God help me, El. I meant it at the time. I was so angry." Peter replied. "But now…." He shook his head.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal had been out of the hospital for about three days. He and Peter had not talked during that time. Neal had declined staying at the Burkes home, opting instead to stay in the hospital for a few more days until he could care for himself a little more, so he could go back to June's . June was out of town visiting a daughter in California.

Peter showed up at Neal's door a few days later. He walked in without knocking.

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked.

"You should have come and stayed with us, Neal, with June not here…."

"I can take care of myself, Agent Burke." Neal voice was icy.

"Neal, what I said…." Pete started.

"What you said, you meant." Neal replied without emotion. "How much longer do I have?"

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"How much longer to I have?" Neal repeated. "How long before I go back?"

Peter shook his head. "Neal, I…."

"I was really surprised you let me stay in a regular hospital, instead of recovering in the prison infirmary." Neal replied.

"Neal, I'm not sending you back."

"You said you made a mistake. You said the whole thing was a mistake." Neal reminded him.

"I was angry." Peter confessed.

"I'm tired of having to prove myself to you every day. Every day I start back at zero. I never get any credit for anything. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you still don't trust me." Neal said.

"Neal, that's…."

"Maybe I made a mistake trusting you." Neal stated.

THE END

**END NOTES: I know this is a weird way to end a story. But the angst factor is off the charts...I think that that part is just awesome. I hope you enjoyed. Jackie**


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**AN: Thanks for your response, and since most of you wanted a continuation, here you go. I hope you like what I came up with. Jackie**

**From the Previous Chapter:**

"_You said you made a mistake. You said the whole thing was a mistake." Neal reminded him._

_"I was angry." Peter confessed._

_"I'm tired of having to prove myself to you every day. Every day I start back at zero. I never get any credit for anything. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you still don't trust me." Neal said._

_"Neal, that's…."_

_"Maybe I made a mistake trusting you." Neal stated._

**WC WC WC WC WC**

Peter couldn't deny he was more than hurt by the statement. But if he were completely honest with himself…he deserved it.

"I've done some good things working in the White Collar division. You know that I have." Neal replied.

Peter nodded. "It's not just about what you've done for us, Neal. You've proven in the past, if conditions are right, you'll run…you'll break the law. Sometimes what you do is a lot more 'south' of legal than I'm comfortable with."

"I'm a criminal, Peter. I 'operate' south of legal. That is what I'm comfortable with." Neal paused. "You wanted to work with me for that reason. I'm a criminal, and I'm damned good at it."

Peter sighed. He was right. Neal Caffrey was a master criminal. And that was exactly why Peter wanted to work with him. Who would have a better insight into the criminal mind?

"You don't trust me, Peter." Neal stated. "That is what this all comes down to. That's it. You don't trust me, and I deserve better. I risked my life to save Elizabeth. I fought with Keller, hand-to-hand combat. You know how much I hate violence, and I had the scars to prove it. Keller broke my ribs, he broke my nose. He blamed me for the bottle of wine and the U-boat thing, things that, if you remember, BOTH you and I were heavily involved in."

Peter started to open his mouth.

"You can't have it both ways, Peter. You can't have me 'act' in a criminal manner for the sake of a case, then blame me or bust me for it when the case doesn't go quite the way you wanted it to."

"That's not…."

"Sure it is. You're still pissed off over Keller taking Elizabeth. You blame me." Neal paused. "And you were right to. I was to blame. But I never intended for anything to happen to El. You know that. You know how fond I am of her. I would never want anything to happen to her. But you blamed me then, and all these months later, you're still blaming me."

Peter shook his head.

"There is nothing I can do to take away the memory of that scene when you walked into at your house. The sight of the sauce pan spilled on the stove and the floor. That look on your face when you first saw the scene, when you first saw me. I had nightmares about it, Peter. But I can't change that. I can't change what happened to her. I can't change the fact that I was given the treasure. I can't change the fact that I chose to keep it." Neal paused. "But to be quite honest with you, Keller would have thought I had it, regardless. And even if I hadn't have kept it, he would have still come after me. And all the rest would still have happened. So blame me all you want, for that, I deserve it. But I don't deserve this. I have earned your trust, over and over again. I've proved myself to you and to everybody else in White Collar." Neal paused, again. "I do good work. I do what I'm asked to do. And I get results. And I shouldn't have to tell you all this. You work with me every day. You know it all."

"It's not that simple, Neal." Peter said.

"No Peter, the issues are not simple, but trust is, either you do or you don't, black or white, yes or no. Which is it?"

Peter didn't' speak.

"And there's my answer. I guess I will see you in the morning, Agent Burke." Neal said, turning away from Peter.

WC WC WC WC WC

The next morning Neal came into Peter's office without his usual fanfare and sat down in the chair in front of Peter's desk. Peter wouldn't have ever known Neal was there if he had not looked up and seen him.

"Hey Neal, good morning…I don't have anything for you yet. Just let me finish up these reports, it won't take but a minute." Peter stated.

Neal nodded. He stood and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, normally Neal would just sit and wait for him to finish.

"Back to my desk." Neal responded turning to face him.

"It'll just be a minute." Peter repeated, not understanding Neal's eagerness to leave the office.

"Then I'll be back up when you're done." Neal replied. He left the office.

Peter didn't reply. He knew why Neal was acting this way. The way he had left things had not been good yesterday. Neal had not said good morning. As a matter of fact, he had not said much of anything. And now he couldn't wait to get out of Peter's office and away from him. Usually Peter had to tell Neal to leave.

Peter called everybody to the conference room twenty minutes later. He watched Neal as he took a seat. Neal opened the folder before him and started to read, just as the agents in the room did. Neal didn't look up or acknowledge Peter. Peter continued to glance at him, periodically, as he went over the case. Neal spoke when he was asked a question, but the room was devoid of his usual commentary. Several agents in the room also noticed the change in behavior. They stole glances at Neal several times and then cast questioning glances at Peter. Peter shook his head or shrugged. Peter called Neal back into the room when the meeting was over.

"You know what you're supposed to do?" Peter asked.

Neal nodded. "I've got it."

"Any questions?"

Neal shook his head.

"Neal, I…."

"I'll do my job. I know what's at stake here. I'll do whatever I need to do to fulfill that obligation." Neal replied.

Peter began to speak.

"…professional courtesy…." Neal replied. "That's all we owe each other. I get it."

"Neal, that's…. I want more than that." Peter replied. "I want…no, I need our friendship."

Neal shrugged his shoulders. "You decide you trust me and we'll see."

THE END

**END NOTES: Again, probably not the ideal ending. But I detest just wrapping things up in a nice, pretty bow. **


	3. Epilogue 2

EPILOGUE 2

"You have got to watch out for him, Peter." June replied one morning catching Peter before he headed upstairs to get Neal.

"Neal is a grown man. He…." Peter replied.

June nodded. "Yes…he is a grown man. He's a grown man who is overworking himself trying to gain back his friend's trust…your trust. Don't you see that?"

"We're all working hard these days, June." Peter explained. "Case load's up…."

"That might all be well and true. But he's not sleeping, Peter. He's not sleeping." June paused. "I hear him up, up there, pacing the floors. He's not sleeping. He's not eating. He's lost weight. Please don't tell me you haven't noticed that."

June continued. "I can see it. Through his chest, his face, his cheeks are sunken in. He's…." She paused again. "You have got to forgive him for this. You've got to or your…something's gonna happen. He's going to end up in the hospital…or worse."

"I've forgiven him."

June shook her head. "You can keep telling yourself that, if you want. But you haven't. Elizabeth is safe now, Peter. Keller is behind bars. You have got to stop punishing Neal."

Peter shook his head before heading on upstairs. He and Neal came back down moments later. They headed out to work. June's words still echoing in Peter's mind. It was true what she had said. But, in a sick, sad way Peter had taken satisfaction in punishing Neal. He had told Neal he was forgiven, but he hadn't really meant it. And Neal knew that, and ever since he had been trying to make things up to Peter. But Peter was stewing. He was stewing and he allowed himself to continue. And it had even given him a sort of sick satisfaction when others in White Collar had continued to treat Neal unfairly. It was nothing major, just not ordering enough sandwiches for lunch or bagels for breakfast, so that none were left for Neal. And there never seemed to be enough coffee. And, of course, Peter had played right into it. He pretended not to notice the fact that Neal was not getting anything to eat or drink. But he then would not allow Neal to leave the room to get anything. The van was no different, there never seemed to be enough sandwiches or bottled water to go around. Neal had caught on to these things quickly though. He had started bringing in his own food and drink. But there were still days Neal would forget, and, as usual, the lunch or breakfast order would be inexplicably short an item or two.

Peter knew he was being unfair, but he was still angry. His mind still flashed back to the scene in the kitchen. The sauce dripping down the stove and onto the floor, it still disturbed him. And he thought, what disturbed him more was the fact that El had forgiven Neal. That Peter could not understand.

Peter was also doing other things he would not normally do. He was giving Neal lots of menial work, work that was tedious and that took time. Neal was often, because of this extra work, kept at the office hours after Peter was gone for the day. This added to Neal getting to bed late at night and then having to get up too early in the morning.

Neal knew Peter had not forgiven him. He knew he had to prove himself again to Peter. But he had not anticipated the reaction of the rest of the White Collar Division. He had not expected them to be so…unforgiving.

Neal had been devastated when El had been taken. He had not expected Keller to go that far. He had not expected Keller to do anything like what he did. Neal had no problem with Keller coming after him. But when he involved El…. It had hurt Neal…a lot. But it had made him angry. Though he was a man who, normally, abhorred violence, he had had a great many murderous thought.

Neal closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. It was just another long day. One more of many passed. He stared at the mound of busy work, paper work in front of him. He was hungry, and, as usual, these days running late from getting up too late. And he had, again, forgotten to bring himself anything to eat. His stomach was growling. He rummaged through his desk looking for anything he could find to appease it. He stood up to get something to eat just as Peter left his office.

"Leaving early?" Peter asked.

Neal shook his head. "I just…."

"I need those by the end of the day, today." Peter replied.

"All of them?"

Peter nodded.

Neal sighed and sat back down. He guessed his stomach would just have to rumble. It seemed like it had been several hours before looked up again. He had not finished the paperwork Peter had given him. And Peter was on his way down the stairs.

Peter didn't even look at Neal. "Those had better be on my desk when I get in in the morning." He said, barely pausing to speak.

Neal nodded, though he knew Peter was not seeing him.

Neal finished an hour later. He stood up, but had to grab on to the edge of the desk as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He stood still for several moments, waiting for the sensation to pass. He then headed home, meeting June's driver downstairs, outside the building. He decided not to let anyone know about his 'incident' at work. Besides, he had recovered quickly. He just needed to remember to bring something to eat to work with him from then on.

Neal made it home and up the stairs. He decided he was just going to go to bed. He would eat something when he woke up. But right now, he was too tired to even think about it. Neal never made it to his bed. He managed to pull off his jacket and tie and unbutton his shirt just before he collapsed to the floor.

June was in the kitchen when Neal got home. She had started to fix him something when he came in. She climbed the stairs to his apartment tray in hand. She nearly dropped it in surprise when she saw Neal lying, unconscious, on the floor. June sat the tray on the table. She then went to Neal and tried to rouse him. It didn't work. She then checked to see if he had a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. She called 9-1-1.

June debated calling Peter, but she decided not to. She was still very angry with him, and she didn't want to make a scene and risk upsetting Neal. This is if Neal could hear her. He had not opened his eyes, at all, since being brought in. June had stayed the night walking the floors of the ICU waiting room. She was just steps away from Neal's room. She had been granted permission to go in whenever she wanted and to stay as long as she needed.

WC WC WC WC WC

"Where is he?" Peter asked, pacing his office. "Where is Neal?" He asked himself.

Diana and Jones appeared in Peter's doorway, just as Peter started to call for them.

"Boss," Diana paused. "I saw that Neal was running late so I went ahead and checked his anklet. He's …."

"He's in the hospital." Jones added. "I checked the medical record. He was admitted at 7:43 pm yesterday evening, unconscious. June told the EMTs she had found him lying on the floor. She couldn't wake him. She called 9-1-1."

"Why didn't June call you?" Diana asked.

The truth was on the tip of Peter's tongue, and he almost blurted it out. But then he opted for a more 'politically correct' answer.

"June and I have not been seeing eye-to-eye on a lot of things concerning Neal." Peter stated.

Both Diana and Jones nodded though neither understood what the statement really meant.

Peter grabbed his jacket. He, Diana, and Jones headed to the hospital. They arrived 15 minutes later. Peter parked in the first available spot and they all raced in.

June's demeanor changed as soon as she saw Peter. She physically blocked him from entering Neal's room.

"I warned you that this would happen. I told you that it would. And look, Agent Burke! Look at him! He's been out for 14 hours now! fourteen hours!" June ranted. "He came home last night exhausted. He was going to go to bed, but he couldn't even make it to the bed. He passed out halfway there."

"June…." Peter looked at June, but sneaked glances at Neal through the ICU observation window.

"That's Ms. Ellington to you!" June corrected him.

El arrived in time to see part of June's rant. Peter had called her on his way to the hospital. She stepped in. "June, I really don't see…. Peter didn't…."

June turned to El. "I think you should discuss with your husband what he did or did not do." June started to turn away. "I'll be with Neal."

El looked Peter in the eye. "What is she talking about? What did you do?" El waited for him to answer.

"El…I think I am responsible for this. No, I know I am. I am responsible for this." Peter admitted.

El just started and him for a second. She started to speak, but he stopped her.

"I've been pushing him. I've been punishing him for…for the Keller thing. For what happened to you."

"Neal didn't mean for that to happen. He didn't want it to happen." El stated. "I've forgiven him. Why can't you?"

"I just…I keep flashing back to that scene in our kitchen and I…I lose it, El." Peter explained. "I keep feeling those feelings again, and I hate it. I hate feeling that way. I hate feeling helpless, and I blame Neal."

"It wasn't Neal's fault." El said gently and quietly.

Peter nodded. "Keller would have never been in our lives if it hadn't been for Neal."

"It's not like Neal…invited him in." El said. "Keller wanted the treasure. He heard that Neal had it. There is nothing Neal could have done about that."

"I know, but…."

"There is no but. You have to forgive him, for me and for yourself. You have to forgive him."

Peter sighed as he looked at his C.I. through the observation window. "He told me he didn't deserve how I had been treating him. He said he had proved himself over and over to me and to the whole division. He was right. I just chose not to see it."

"You've got to make it up to him, Hon, and to June." El replied. "Though, somehow, I think June is going to be a lot less forgiving." El said as she watched June through the observation window.

TBC

**END NOTE: There will be a part 3. I just wanted to get this part out since I did promise a continuation. **


	4. Epilogue 3

EPILOGUE 3

**AN: Thanks to my beta ccluvshorses101 for her help. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

Neal opened his eyes. He looked down at his body. There were wires connected to his chest, going to a heart monitor, and an IV in his arm. He realized he was in the hospital. He then noticed his constant companion.

"June." Neal whispered his throat dry.

"Hi, Darling." June replied, gently pushing a stubborn lock of hair off his forehead. She pressed the button for the nurse.

Ten minutes later, after the doctor had checked Neal over, June was allowed back in. She took up her place at his bedside.

Neal smiled one of his sweet smiles at her. The ones that always made her melt.

"Do you remember what happened?" June asked.

"I remember feeling tired. I was shaky. My head hurt."

June nodded. "I found you on the floor, halfway to the bed."

Neal nodded.

"I figured you were on your way to bed and never made it." June surmised.

Neal nodded. "I was going to just sleep for a while. Then I would get up and eat."

"I heard you come in and was bringing a tray up to you." June said holding his hand. June ducked her head as tears came to her eyes. She was still seeing him lying on the floor, unconscious. The scene upset her.

"I'm okay, June." Neal said, squeezing her hand. "I'm okay."

June nodded. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"Is he out there?" Neal asked, referring to Peter.

June nodded again.

"I want to talk to him."

"You don't have to." June replied.

"I will…eventually." Neal could tell by her attitude that something had happened between June and Peter. "What's going on?"

June sighed. "We had a…disagreement on how Agent Burke is taking care of you."

"This is serious." Neal stared at June. "…Agent Burke?"

"He wasn't being fair, so I called him on it."

"June!"

"He was punishing you for things you had not control over." June justified.

"That's not entirely true." Neal replied. "If I had just given Keller the treasure to begin with, he would have gone away. None of the rest would have happened."

"Not a viable option." June replied.

"Maybe it should have been."

"Neal, you had absolutely no idea Keller would do what he did. Had you known you would have done your best to stop it. Elizabeth has forgiven you. She understands that. She gets it."

Neal sighed. "I need to talk to him, June."

June nodded. "I'll be right outside. And he does understand what will happen if he upsets you."

June left and Peter entered the room. Peter started to speak, but Neal shook his head.

"Did you mean what you said?" Neal asked simply.

Peter just stared at him for a moment.

"Did you regret taking me on as your C.I.?" Neal asked.

"Neal, I…."

"Do you regret it?" Neal asked again.

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't." He paused. "I was angry you lied to me. I was angry over what happened to El, and I took it all out on you. That wasn't fair. You didn't' invite Keller into our lives. You didn't give him the idea to take El. And you were very willing to give the treasure up to get El back. That meant a lot. It still does. But in all this, I kind of forgot about that. I kind of forgot about the sacrifices you made in all this. And I am very, very sorry for that."

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal walked into the offices his first day back. He sat down at his desk. He got out the muffin and drank the coffee he had gotten across the street. He then made his way up to Peter's office to see what was on the agenda.

"Close the door, Neal." Peter said as soon as Neal walked into the room.

Neal complied and then sat down.

"What happened last week, what we did to you was inexcusable." Peter started. "I am very sorry for the way the entire office acted. It was petty and uncalled for. You deserved better." He paused. "I know this doesn't make up for anything. But I do hope you will give me the opportunity to try and make it up to you."

"June's been giving you a rough time."

Peter nodded. "Nothing I didn't deserve."

"I've decided…I probably shouldn't come over to the house anymore." Neal stated.

Peter just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just…after Keller, maybe it would just be better if…."

Peter had no idea Neal felt this way. And this is definitely not what Peter wanted. "Neal," Peter shook his head. "…that's not…."

"I want Elizabeth to be safe, and if that means…."

"That's not what I want. And that is most definitely not what El wants." Peter replied.

"I want her to be safe." Neal said simply. "I think it's for the best."

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal opened his door. The person standing there surprised him. Neal moved out of the way and let Elizabeth Burke into his apartment. He could tell she was angry and by the way she looked at him, he was at fault.

El just stood and glared at Neal for a moment, hands on hips. "You don't get to make those kinds of decisions for me, Neal Caffrey!" El stated.

Neal just looked at her, confused. He didn't understand why she was angry. And he had never heard her call him by his first and last name. Neal opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't get to decide who I have in my life and who I don't!" El went on to explain. "Peter said you told him it would be better if you didn't come to the house anymore."

Neal nodded. "After what happened with Keller, I just…." He explained, unsure how she would react to his reasoning.

"I get to decide who I have in my life. Not you!" El replied, emphasizing the words 'I' and 'my.'"

Neal had no idea what to say. He still didn't understand her anger, if anything he thought she would be relieved to have the danger out of her life. If he was confused by her anger, the fact that she was now smiling at him thoroughly confused him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." El replied. She took his hand and held it. "You're stuck with me…with us."

"I want you to be safe, El." Neal confessed. "That's all I've ever…."

El nodded. "I know. I know you do. And you did everything in your power to bring me back home." She squeezed his hand. "But cutting me out of your life is not going to make me safer."

"El…it's…." Neal replied, shaking his head.

"No, Neal. It's not better." El replied. "I consider you a friend. I love my friends and I am very, fiercely, loyal to them. I never told you this, but I love you."

Neal smiled at her. He was even blushing a little.

El looked at him and grinned. She took his chin in her hand, looking him in the eye. "I didn't think conmen blushed. You have turned both our lives upside down." El said, referring to her and Peter. "But in a good way. Believe it or not, Peter is a much happier person now. I know, for a fact, he smiles a lot more. He enjoys his job more. And a large part of that is that he gets to work with you every day, Neal."

Neal shook his head. He started to speak.

"It's true, Neal." El replied. "And I meant it when I said I loved you. You're somewhere between an adopted, troubled, child I want to return to the agency every other day, and a pain-in-the-ass little brother."

Neal laughed. He understood the comparison. "Thank you…I think." He replied. "I hope I'm more on the 'pain-in-the-ass little brother' end of the scale."

El thought for a second. "Most days you are."

Neal laughed again. "You've been so good to me. And I never had a sister. You would make a great one."

El smiled, and then she got serious. "I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" Neal asked, mystified.

"I should have been paying more attention. I would have noticed you were losing weight. I could have…."

Neal shook his head. "El…."

El shook her head stopping him. "I would have known my husband was giving you a hard time…and I would have put a stop to it." She paused. "You tell me the next time it happens. I'll straighten him out."

Neal grinned.

El slipped her arms around Neal's waist and hugged him. "So, you're coming over tomorrow night? I'm making your favorite."

Neal stepped back and looked at her. "I'm afraid to say no."

El patted his cheek. "Good man. And bring a bottle of the good stuff." El said, glancing over at his wine collection.

THE END


End file.
